This application claims benefit of U.S. Provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/129,598 filed Apr. 15, 1999, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This application is also a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/293,535 filed Apr. 15, 1999, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This application is also a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/384,394 filed Aug. 27, 1999, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Compressing Video Sequences,” which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This application is also a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/428,066 filed Oct. 27, 1999, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Transmitting Video and Graphics in a Compressed Form,” which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.